The Womanizer
by The Lunar Avatar's TARDIS
Summary: The Doctor's become a Womanizer, and Rose does NOT approve. Jealously and anger rise up in her, and she decides to take matters into her own hands. But what will The Doctor say about her sudden outburst? Will the problem be resolved? Eventual Rose/10. Somewhere in Season 3. Based off of the song Womanizer by Britney Spears. Feedback is love. May become M.


**Hey, I'm baaaaack! And with another fanfiction! Based off of Britney Spears's song Womanizer! (I got into this song so quickly it scares me...) Anyway, enjoy this! xD**

**WARNING: This is an intro. Most of this chapter is the song, not my writing. I'll write it all in the chapters to come, Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: Song's not mine and neither is Doctor Who, sadly... If I owned it Rose would still be around in Season 7.**

Rose was in a very foul mood. She was utterly tired of The Doctor's late night outings. She caught him more than once sneaking outside the TARDIS and not returning till morning. Rose knew perfectly well that he was going out and meeting some girl every night, and they weren't the same girl. She hissed under her breath in anger and jealousy. She scribbled down lyrics on the paper she had in front of her. The Doctor wasn't around for now, and technically she was supposed to be getting rest, but she couldn't sleep on this fact.

_Superstar_  
_Where you from, hows it going?_  
_I know you_  
_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

She kept going on from there, letting out her whole mind and heart, letting it flow from pencil to paper as she sang along as well. Sure, she very well knew what feeling she had for The Doctor herself, but she would go after someone as appalling as him, or at least how he was acting. He was just like the common male on Earth, a heartless jerk. Or heartsless.

_Look at you_  
_Gettin more than just re-up_  
_Baby, you_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

She was not standing for his games anymore. Rose never though The Doctor could be this cruel to her, or anyone else, but she was terribly wrong.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

She hissed again in rage, the words of the song flowing off of the pencil much quicker and easier now.

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer_

"Sick bastard..." She mumbled to herself. The TARDIS dare not intervene, for she too was disappointed in her Time-Lord's jerk-like behavior.

_Daddy-O_  
_You got the swagger of champion_  
_Too bad for you_  
_You just cant find the right companion_  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
_It could be easy, who you are_  
_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_  
_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_  
_To think that I_  
_Would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you wanna_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Rose knew full well that last line was a great big lie. But her rage didn't care, and she left it there where it belonged. She had to vent her anger before she vented it on The Doctor himself. Then there'd be trouble.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_ You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_ You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_ You you you are, You you you are_  
_ Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_ (Womanizer)_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You got me goin'_  
_ You're oh so charmin'_  
_ But I can do it_  
_ You Womanizer_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You say I'm crazy_  
_ I got your crazy_  
_ You're nothin' but a_  
_ Womanizer_

Rose was tapping her fingers on the desk as she wrote. Her lip curled back in a silent snarl, fist clenching as her heart was stabbed with a painful taunt from her head. She wrote faster.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_  
_ (Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_  
_ It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

_ Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_ You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_ You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_ You you you are, you you you are_  
_ Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_ (Womanizer)_

Her whole body was now shaking, but with rage, jealousy, or pain she couldn't tell. She couldn't sit still as her hand trembled, making the writing harder to read for someone else.

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You got me goin'_  
_ You're oh so charmin'_  
_ But I can do it_  
_ Womanizer_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You say I'm crazy_  
_ I got your crazy_  
_ You're nothin' but a_  
_ Womanizer_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_ You're a Womanizer_  
_ Oh Womanizer oh_  
_ You're a Womanizer, baby_

Rose then suddenly slammed her fists down on the desk, sitting straight up and storming out of her room. She didn't bother take her stuff, only her phone, she just needed to go on a walk. A walk to decide if she'd stay or leave him on her own accord. It'd take a miracle to take her mind off of this issue, though. Growling and cursing under her breath, she forced the TARDIS doors open and a rage and stalked off into the cold night, the song sheet still in hand.

She thought about an easy way out of this mess. Her mother would never forgive her for doing so, however. Death wasn't the answer for this. Rose was a strong enough woman to realize what Womanizer The Doctor was, she could pull through this. No matter what sacrifices and how long it took.

* * *

**Sorry if you were hoping for a brilliantly written original intro, but that's not how I usually work. Sorry. **

**Anyways, to the readers who want this to continue, PLEASE tell me in a review! Tell me how to fix this, or, if you really want, collab with me and we can write this together! :D**

**Heck, maybe in the final chapter of this we could post two versions of that chapter, one with our commentary in it as a bonus. xD**

**R&R, I look forward to writing this for you all! x3**


End file.
